9 meses al cuadrado
by Alice-Baskerville22
Summary: Que pasaría un día de la noche a la mañana te llegaras a enterar que tu esposa está embarazada. Y no de uno, ¡sino de dos gemelos!. Donde la situación económica está mal la tendrá que afrontar toda nuestro querido Natsu quien va a sufrir durante nueve meses al cuadrado y lo peor de todo, quien sufre los síntomas son el. ¿Qué sucederá?
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy:** ¿Es ensiero? tienes historias que continuar y ¿creas una nueva?

 **Alice:** No podia continuar si no publicaba esto TToTT)

 **Alice:** Esto es una historia de capítulos cortos, así que nada de sorprenderse. o-o, aquí solo hay comedia y romance.

 **Lucy:** Pueden dejar sus comentarios al final. J

 **Disclairme:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima yo solo los utilizo para la creación de esta historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Estoy embarazada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Cómo fue que dijo?-

-¿No me escucho bien?-

-Sí, pero podría repetírmelo por favor-

-Por supuesto. Usted está embarazada-

-¿eh?-

Bien. Cualquier persona normal hubiera actuado de forma alegre con lágrimas y todos al tal noticia pero en su caso, aquello no podía ser verdad. ¿Ella embarazada? Cuando después de tener a su primera y única hija la doctora fue clara con ella diciéndole que no podría tener hijos, pero ahora le saltaban con esta noticia. No, no, no esto es una broma de mal gusto.

-¿Usted está seguro?- Quiso indagar más pensando que tal vez sus análisis los cambiaron con otra persona pero la mirada sin entender del doctor le decía que no era broma. No es una broma.

-Señorita he revisado muy bien estos papeles y llevo 20 años en este trabajo le aseguro que no es mentira. Así que siéntase feliz porque pronto será madre. ¡Felicidades!

-Si…Muchas gracias…- La sorpresa de tal noticia la dejo sorprendida, pero lo peor no era eso. Porque no es que estuviera deprimida por ser mama de nuevo ese no era el problema. El problema sería como explicárselo a Natsu, si ese si es un problema muy grave.

Ahora mismo ellos no están bien económicamente no tan mal pero más o menos desde el nacimiento de Nashi su pequeña de 10 años Lucy dejo la universidad muy joven por lo cual Natsu tuvo que encargarse de todos los problemas encima, la comida, la luz (Que desde hace seis meses no pagan), el agua, el teléfono (No tiene) miles de cosas más. Tan mal era el problema que tuvieron que sacar a Nashi del colegio privado donde estaba y mandarlo a uno público (Algo que no le gusto).

-No puedo creerlo seré mama…- Se decía una Lucy dando un suspiro mirando con una sonrisa tierna la hoja donde afirmaba positivo. Aun teniendo tantos problemas encima ella creía fielmente que saldrían de todos esos problemas para tener una vida normal como una familia feliz.

-Debo contárselo a Natsu- Volvió a dar otro suspiro mirando a su alrededor viendo a las personas pasear con sus mascotas, las parejas tomados de las manos, las madres con sus hijos. ¿Madres con sus hijos? ¿Así se vería ella agarrada de las manos con Natsu, Nashi corriendo al carrito de los helados y su pequeño o pequeña durmiendo plácidamente en el coche? Es un sueño muy dulce. Pero volviendo a la realidad le preocupaba un poco la reacción de Natsu desde que le dieron la noticia hasta salir del hospital y caminar al parque más cercano que quedaba cruzando la calle.

Con valor se decía así misma que Él lo tomaría bien y nada malo pasaría.

 _-¿Hola?-_ Pregunto una voz varonil pero con dejes de cansancio por la línea del celular de Lucy el cual incluyendo el que tenía Natsu era su único medio para llamar.

-¿Natsu? Soy yo.-

 _-¿Lucy?-_

-¿Te molesto ahora mismo?- Pregunto con cierto nerviosismo en su tono de voz mirando el suelo, el pasto verde.

 _-No, no ahora mismo nos dieron 5 minutos de_ descanso _¿Qué sucede?-_ Pregunto extrañado Natsu. Al ver que hubo un silencio por la línea volvió a preguntar un poco preocupado _\- ¿Paso algo malo?_

-No, nada malo ah pasado- Respondió dando un suspiro para tomar valor y continuar- Quería decirte algo

 _-¿Dime? ¿Paso algo malo con Nashi?-_

-No. Ella está en la escuela. Pero recuerdas que hace unos días me estado sintiendo mal…-

 _-Sí. ¿Eso que tiene que ver?_

-Pues si tiene mucho que ver- Respiro hondo calmándose diciéndose mentalmente que nada malo pasara.

 _-¿Qué te dijeron?_

-Natsu, estoy embarazada- soltó después de varios segundos esperando la reacción de su pareja pero nada paso.- ¿Cariño?

 _-¡Eso es genial! Seremos padres de nuevo, eso me hace muy feliz, vez te dije que no te estés llevando de esa doctora_ \- Contesto con emoción desde la línea causando una sonrisa que sabía que Natsu podía imaginar sin verla olvidando sus lamentos.

-Si…- dijo en susurro aun emocionada por dentro porque Natsu lo haya tomado tan bien.

 _-¿Te preocupa…?-_ Se aventuró a preguntar por la línea al oír aquel susurro.

-No. Yo también estoy muy feliz-

 _-Está bien. Bueno Lucy tengo que dejarte ahora mismo debo volver al trabajo hay mucho que hacer cuando llegue a la casa esta noche me cuentas todo con detalles-_ Decía con una pequeña risa que contagio a Lucy también.

-Ok. Nos vemos. Te amo- Se despidió dulcemente mirando el hermoso cielo azul brillar.

 _-Yo también-_

Colgó.

-Natsu, vuelve a trabajar se acabó el descanso- Llamo uno de sus compañeros pero al ver que el peli rosa no decía nada siguiendo al lado del teléfono pegado a su oreja sin decir media palabra ahora pregunto -¿paso algo malo con Lucy o Nashi?-

 _5 Segundos después…_

La sorpresa fue increíble al ver como el peli rosa caia al suelo inconsciente.

-¡AAAH! ¡Natsu se desmayó!- Grito uno de sus compañeros alertando a los otros quienes corrieron a ver qué pasaba.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijeron algunos dejando de trabajar

-¡No responde! ¡Le dio un paro cardiaco!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!-

-¡Traigan una ambulancia!-

-¡Se nos muere!-

 _Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy:** o.O wao ***Leyendo los reviews***

 **Alice:** O.O ***Igualmente***

 **Lucy:** Es increíble a cuantas personas le gusto esta historia o-o)

 **Alice:…** O.O Si ***En shock***

 **Lucy:** Bien... la autora nunca en toda su vida había visto tantos reviews juntos así que… ahora mismo yo contestare por ella n.n aquellos que les gusto.

 **Tsukiyo-san:** Que bueno que te haya gustado n.n aquí se trata de hacer un intento de comedia familiar hehe y si es cierto será un fuerte desafío para mi aunque quien sufrirá mas será Natsu XD.

 **AnikaSukino 5d:** Todo muy normal y el final sorprende hehe. Contestando tus pregunta n.n aquí esto yo ***toma una hoja donde están anotadas las preguntas se coloca unos lentes de cristal***

 **1-** Natsu estuvo como unos 5 segundos cerca del teléfono, para el asimilarlo no fue nada fácil.

 **2-** Creeme será un reto más difícil que los juegos del hambre ewe)

 **3- ...*Releyendo esa parte***

 **Lucy:** ¡Es cierto! ve a terminar tus otros fic ***Regaña mirando a la autora que está en una esquina con un aura gris***

 **Alice:** u.u ***En shock depresivo recordando que debe seguir***

 **Giuly DG** : Es verdad yo tambien me reí mucho en esa parte XD.

 **Cecejiji** : Por supuesto que tendrás mas. :D

 **QueenSara:** :o Es increíble que te haya dejado en suspenso pero... ¡Habrá muchos más! :D

 **Lucy:** Bien! Eso fue todo por hoy, esperamos sus reviews y para la próxima tal vez a la autora se le pasa el shock

 **Alice:** u.u ***Todavía en shock depresivo***

.

.

 **Disclairme:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima yo solo los utilizo para la creación de esta historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: ¿No puede ser tan malo? ¿O sí?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-

-Algo así-

-No vuelvas a ser eso hombre, casi nos das un susto de muerte a todos. Recuerda que tienes una esposa e hija fuera de este infierno- Le regaño uno de sus compañeros

-Hasta los paramédicos tuvieron que darte un electrochoque no reaccionabas con nada- Decía otro recordando a la ambulancia cuando llegaron y tuvieron que darle un electrochoque ya que ni con agua reaccionada después de echarle agua fría pero fría encima con un par de cachetadas y gritos.

-Lo siento- Se disculpaba el peli rosa dando sus tercer suspiro del día después de haberse librado de un ataque al corazón que casi lo mata pero es que aquella noticia todavía no lo dejaba pensar bien. ¿Va a ser papa de nuevo? Siendo sincero no es una mala noticia, mejor dicho es una noticia increíble...pero como va a poder mantener a otra boca más con la miseria que le pagan. Gran momento para tener otro hijo.

-¿Quieres un poco de café? Para que te quites el sueño- Ofreció otro de sus compañeros quienes le notaban algo pálido todavía.

-¿eh?- No bien le acercaron una taza de café caliente el cual miro con cierta repugnancia sintiendo los deseos de vomitar tomo la bolsa de su compañero en la cual dejo salir desayuno sin digerir.

-¡asco!- Gritaron algunos alejándose de este.-Natsu ¿Seguro que estas bien?-

-creo que sí...-Respondió con dificultad levantando un poco la cabeza algo mareado.

-tez vez pálido- Le dijo mirándole como si viera un bicho enfrente suyo reacción que Natsu no tomo bien respondiendo con sarcasmo.

-No me digas, que te hace notar eso- Terminando de decir esto volvió a sentir nauseas expulsando hasta la merienda en la bolsa de su compañero que se quejaba por eso-siento nauseas-

-oye, chico sino fuera que eres hombre diría que estas embarazado- Le dijo un señor mayor uno de los trabajadores de la fábrica más viejos.

-muy gracioso- Volvió a levantar la mirada viendo a sus compañeros dando un suspiro.

Ya después de haber acabado la hora de receso donde sus compañeros hasta su jefe le dijeron que se fuera temprano para que así pudiera descansar del susto de muerte que había sufrido sin poder contarles a ellos porque razón le dio ese ataque. Salió del edificio una compañía donde se trabajaba con metales pesados. Salió vestido con sus ropas normales, una camisa negra, un jean azul y unos tenis blancos sin olvidar su bulto negro donde carga algunas de sus herramientas al el ser uno de los trabajadores del área de manejo de máquinas y arreglo también (Dos trabajos en uno).

El joven de tez morena con fuertes músculos sin exagerar, obtenidos por su arduo trabajo día a día caminaba pensando como reaccionara al ver a Lucy. Aquella idea de tener un bebe no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza. ¿Cómo le hará?

Llegando al metro se subió en uno de los vagones después de pagar el pasaje, gracias a la buena fortuna que no tenía que pagar pasaje para llegar al trabajo debido a que el metro lo dejaba enfrente casi de su casa y del trabajo que era un largo recorrido si se iba pie (y en carro le salía carísimo). En el metro sentado en uno de los bancos de este una joven madre enfrente de él sostenía a su pequeño entre sus piernas secándole la baba que escurría de su boquita.

Natsu no dejaba de mirar al pequeño recordando como esa doctora le dijo a Lucy y el que ella no podría tener más hijos. Lucy no lo tomo bien al principio. Pero al fin después de años logro superar aquello. Y ahora de la nada, por arte de magia Dios le manda un bebe a ambos ¿Esto es una bendición o un castigo? Quien sabrá.

Él bebe no paraba de ver a Natsu con sus pequeños dulces ojitos como si viera un ser raro enfrente de él, eso pensaba el peli rosa que con una sonrisa hizo algunas morisquetas con su boca y lengua causándole gracia al pequeño quien solo rio un poco dejando salir por su boquita burbujitas de baba. Aquella reacción le recordó tanto a su pequeña cuando apenas era una bebecita de unos meses. En ese entonces nunca quería separarse de ella, Lucy siempre le decía que tal vez sufriría de bebitis aguda por tanto amor a su hija.

La madre solo vio la reacción de su hijo con el desconocido y solamente sonrió hasta que el tren se detuvo en una de las paradas. En esta bajaba Natsu. Levantándose para salir se despidió del bebe quien para sorpresa de ambos también se despidió.

Ya fuera de la estación del metro camino hasta llegar a unos antiguos departamentos algo viejos pero todavía estables de 8 plantas (Sino recordaba mal, estos existían desde su tatarabuelo, eran viejos). Entro al edificio saludando a la señora dueña de este quien respondió el saludo dulcemente, para dirigir sus pasos hasta 5 planta.

Frente a la puerta, tiradas en el suelo vio varias cartas, las recogió viendo que algunas (todas) eran facturas de pago.

-Joder… ¿Cómo voy pagar todo esto? Qué bueno que Lucy no las vio- ¿Realmente es bueno tener un bebe ahora? Suspirando tomo las llaves de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta y entrar cerrando detrás de sí.

-¡Papi volviste temprano!- Llamo una dulce voz infantil corriendo hacia su dirección, la cual atrapo entre sus brazos para cargarla como siempre lo hace cada vez que llega a casa aun si está muy cansado ver su niña le hace feliz.

-Sí, regrese- Le contesto a la pequeña peli rosa, la cual llevaba dos coletas largas hasta su espalda atadas a cada lado de su cabeza con una cinta azul. No hay duda alguna nashi heredo su color de cabello pero eso si, sus ojos son idénticos a los de lucy, cualquiera que la viera dirían (Algo que siempre dicen) que la niña salio a sus padres.

-Hola natsu, bienvenido a casa- Aquello voz que tanta veces oia despues de su pequeña y nunca dejaba de cansarle oírla. Lucy le miraba desde la entrada de la cocina sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Hola Lucy- Respondió por igual bajando a Nashi para acercarse a ella y darle un beso como solía hacer cuando llegaba siendo visto por Nashi que solo hacia muecas como toda un niña al ver a dos adultos besándose. Ellos dos solo rieron al ver su hija mirarles.

-Nashi, tenemos una noticia que darte-Hablo Lucy acercándose a su hija para abrazarla quien solo correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Qué noticia mami?-

-Tu mama va a tener un bebe- Hablo en esta ocasión sonriendo al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su hija.

-¡¿Voy a tener un hermanito o hermanita?! ¡¿En serio?!-Preguntaba alegremente viendo a sus padres quienes solo asintieron en señal de si.- ¡Qué bueno!

Bueno, si lo piensas determinadamente la verdad no importa mucho si ahora mismo este jodido con la economía, otro bebe no va a ser daño a nadie. Sin dejar de ver la alegría en el rostro de sus dos princesas. Aunque sinceramente debería ir ya a un médico, seriamente las náuseas no lo dejan ni comer bien. No pudo en todo el día.

 _Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice:** **¡Hola! Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo uou ya lo tenía hecho pero la falta de internet no me dejaba subirlo**

 **Lucy:** **Paga el internet y deja tu tacañería**

 **Alice:** **No soy tacaña, soy pobre ;-;)**

 **Disclairme:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima yo solo los utilizo para la creación de esta historia.

 **Capítulo 3: La luz.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"¿Voy a tener un hermanito o hermanita?"_ Pensaba la pequeña Nashi sonriente recostada con los pies sobresaliendo de este en el sofá de la salad. Se sentía emocionada, Al fin podría tener a alguien con quien jugar y pasar noches envela viendo películas de terror y comiendo chucherías sin que sus padres lo descubran (o traten). La verdad tenia envidia de algunos de sus compañeros que tenían hermanitos menores, otros tenían mayores que ellos. Su nuevos amigos siempre contaban (aun lo hacen) historias de que sus hermanitos los molestaban, se les robaban la merienda o que pasan noches jugando Mario Bro. ¿Cómo se sentirá pelear con alguien por ir llegar baño primero? O ¿Pelear por el control remoto? Desearia saber que se sentía. No sabía como pero ya quería probar. La emoción no dejaba de reflejarse en su rostro.

-¡Nashi!- Llamo su madre desde la cocina.

-¡Ya voy!- Respondiendo se levantó rápidamente para ver que necesitaba su madre- ¿Dime mami?

-Cariño, Podrías ayudarme con la cocina, no me siento muy bien- decía su madre sentada al lado de la mesa suspirando cansada.

-Sí, mami- Respondió la pequeña sonriente saliendo de la cocina y volviendo rápidamente con una pequeña silla blanca para acercarla al fregadero.

-Gracias cariño- Agradeció Lucy sonriendo dulcemente agarrando su estómago conteniendo las náuseas.

-No te preocupes mami- Dijo la pequeña subida en la silla debido a que el fregadero era más alto que ella. Comenzó a lavar los platos sucios. Sentía que era su responsabilidad ayudar a sus padres, siendo tan pequeña comprendía perfectamente que no estaban en la mejor de las situaciones al principio se enojó un poco cuando la cambiaron de escuela ya no podría estar con sus amigos ni jugar con ellos pero después entendió incluyendo que en donde está ahora tiene más amigos que antes . Aunque sus padres nunca le han comentado eso, lo supo con solo ver sus miradas que trataban de disimular sus problemas.

-Nashi ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? Y ¿Alex?- Pregunto Lucy sonriendo o intentado ya que el dolor no la dejaba pensar bien.

-Me va bien aunque Alex siempre me molesta jalándome del cabello en clases- respondió con el ceño fruncido recordando a su compañero de asiento molestoso, el hijo del tío gray y su tía juvia (Les dice así desde pequeña por crianza aunque no sean sus tíos) enojada infantilmente causando una pequeña pero nada disimulada risa de su madre volteo a verla extrañada.

-¡Mama! ¿De qué te ríes?-

-De nada, de nada- trato de calmar los ánimos de su hija que le miraba dudosa sin creerlo. Siempre ha sido así cuando hablaban del hijo de sus amigos de la universidad que para sorpresa estudian juntos, en la misma escuela, misma aula…pobre Nashi, ella casi siempre se molesta haciendo un enojo muy infantil (parecido a los de Natsu) cuando le pregunta por Alex. Un niño muy bueno a su parecer aunque su hija digiera lo contrario.

-Deberías invitarlo- Sugirió

-¡Jamás!- Chillo rápidamente lanzando espuma al fregadero miro a su madre seriamente señalandola-Asi, que ni lo intentes-

-Oh, vamos- Puso carita de cachorrito a su pequeña- Sera un día. Jugaran juntos y…

No pudo terminar ya que su hija había puesto una mirada totalmente idéntica a la de Natsu cuando no lo dejan hacer lo que quiere. Decidió mejor no continuar mirando a otro lado, si el techo, que está muy bonito hoy… ¿Eso es una grieta? No puede ser…Otra vez volvió aparecer esa condenada grieta después de que a ella le costó mucho taparla con cemente. Que dolor en el trasero otra vez la bendita grieta esa, Nota mental: _"Decirle a Natsu que tape la grieta de la cocina, por segunda vez"_ off, uno no puede tener una vida normal. Dando un suspiro volvió a ver su hija sonriendo dulcemente de forma nostálgica dijo;

\- Nashi, sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

-¡Si mami!- Su madre siempre le dice aquellas palabras con amor desde que tiene memoria sabiendo que suceda lo que suceda sus padres la quieren a ella y a su próximo hermanito o hermanita que vendrá. Pensando lo bien…Se acepta mejor una hermanita, con ella se puede compartir ropa, bañarse juntas, jugar con las muñecas, salir a pasear, ver a los mismos chicos hablar de cosas de cuando tengan novios pero… con un hermano muy difícil será eso ya que no podrán salir juntos de compras tal vez a los video juegos sí, pero compartir ropa muy difícil, bañarse juntos al raro, y hablar de cuando tengan novios ¡eso jamás pasaría! Siendo sincera tampoco quería una hermanita porque si no se terminaran matando por las mismas cosas con un hermano si algo le pasaba el, la defendería.

Ok, es una difícil decisión, no sabía si quiera un hermanito o hermanita realmente. Pero hasta que no tenga uno no lo sabrá se decía una pequeña Nashi terminando de lavar todos los platos bajando de la silla cuando…

-¿Eh?- Movió sus ojos varias veces a los lados al ver como repentinamente la luz se había ido dejando todo a oscuras.- Se fue la luz.

-Otra vez se fue la luz- Se quejaba su querida madre Lucy suspirando creo que por ¿cuarta vez? Su madre suspiro mucho últimamente- ¡Natsu, se fue la luz de nuevos!

Grito su madre con molestia ya que últimamente tenían cambios de humor, en un momento estaba alegre pero en otro molesta (Aunque nunca se desquitaba con ella)

-Ya me di cuenta- Ahora escucho la voz de su padre el cual no podía ver pero sabía que estaba hay- Parece que tal vez algún alambre se cayo

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?-

-Déjame buscar mis herramientas y yo lo arreglo- respondió con un suspiro sus padres. _"¿Los suspiros serán contagiosos?"_ , pensaba Nashi extrañada.

.

.

.

Ahora hay estaba, al lado de su padre y una caja de herramientas pasándole aquellas que este le pidiera mientras llevaba en manos un foco alumbrando a su padre, aquel foco que su madre les había dado para que pudieran ver en la oscuridad de la noche detrás del edificio donde viven.

-Papi, ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto curiosa.

-Arreglando estos cables para que podamos tener luz- Respondió uniendo algunos cables con otros, uno que otro le daban corriente-¡Mierda! Cable de los mil….

-¿Pero no di que debíamos la luz?- Pregunto repentinamente la pequeña llamando la atención de su padre que le miraba chupándose un dedo que termino electrocutado por los cables mal colocados pero la sorpresa fue mayor cuando escucho a su hija diciendo eso

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-Lo escuche de la vecina de abajo cuando volvía de clases- dijo sencillamente

-Es una vieja chismosa, ni ella paga la luz- Fue la respuesta de su padre con un leve enojo por decir esas cosas enfrente de su pequeña, aunque le sorprende que sepa cosas así. Volteo su vista hacia la caja repleta de diferentes tipos de cables que mandan corriente eléctrica a varias partes del edificio.

Viendo a su padre decir esto la pequeña peli rosa pensó un poco hasta que dijo unas palabras causando que su padre volteara a verla rápidamente sorprendido por aquello.

-Quiere decir que… ¿Nos robamos la luz?-

Bien, no sabía que responder aquella pregunta. ¿Cómo le dices a una niña que te robas la luz, pero sin decirlo?...

-¿eh?...No mi vida, nosotros la tomamos prestada- Dijo riendo levemente mirando a los lados sin creerse eso el mismo

-La vecina de abajo y otros inquilinos hacen lo mismo ¿Ellos también la toman prestada?-

-Si-

-Oh, y ¿eso no es malo? ¿Mami lo sabe?-

Hay momentos en que cuando menos lo esperas Nashi te hace un interrogatorio de forma que no puedes salir y para rematar te haces unas preguntas que parecen sencillas pero son más complejas para responderlas de lo que parecen todo esto lo pensaba Natsu a rascándose un poco la cabeza ya que su hija a veces era como un mini-sherlock Holmes.

-No, mientras nadie más lo sepa mejor y Si, tu madre lo sabe-

Respondió un poco cansado terminando de unir algunos cables, conectando la luz de su casa con el conector principal.

-¿Papi?- Llamo la pequeña ganándose la atención de su hija la cual veía con un ceja alzada sin saber que su pequeña podría preguntar ahora.

-¿Dime?-

-¿La próxima vez me dejas ayudarte?- Pidió sonriendo. Aquello le causo una sonrisa en su rostro para acariciar la cabeza de su hija.

-Sí, para la próxima ayudaras a papa a tomar la luz prestada-

-¡Sí!-

 _Continuara…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice** : Hello! Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, me disculpo la tardanza y sé que esta algo cortito pero fue lo que me nació en el momento. Señores cuando una persona está enferma no piensa para nada bien u-u) y a quienes comentaron el anterior capitulo les prometo que les contesto después n.n)

 **Mani:** Lo importante es que publicaste algo (¬¬) peor es nada.

 **Alice:** Si… u-u) ***Muriendo*** Dejen comentarios por favor.

 **Disclairme:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima yo solo los utilizo para la creación de esta historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Antojos**

.

.

.

-Natsu, tengo hambre-

-Lucy…cenaste por segunda vez hace dos horas…-

-¡Pero tengo hambre!-

Con todo el dolor de su alma abrió sus ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que los rodeaba en ese momento. Miro primero el despertador que estaba encima de la mesita de noche, donde anunciaba que apenas eran las 3:27 AM de la noche o madrugada. Dando un bostezo se levantó un poco de la cama hasta quedar sentado para ver a su amada esposa mirarle con una carita de cordero suplicante.

-Lucy, ¿No crees que es muy tarde?- Pregunto con cansancio escuchando la respuesta en menos de un segundo.

-No-

Sus ojos estaban que se cerraban del sueño, lo malo de tener a una esposa embarazada era los antojos que a su parecer estos eran peores que los que tuvo Lucy antes de tener a Nashi.

-Quiero una hamburguesa- Pidió suplicante juntando sus manos.

-¿a las tres de la mañana?-

-¡Si!-

No podía decirle que no, no podía, eso era imposible además sería un milagro si aparece un restaurante de comida rápida abierto a esas horas. Con un bostezo y una fuerza de donde no se sabe saco, se levantó de su preciada cama siendo visto por la mirada contenta de Lucy como una pequeña.

Ya levantado estiro un poco el cuerpo y comenzó a cambiarse poniéndose unos pantalones azules con una franela blanca, un abrigo gris y unos tenis blancos. Mientras terminaba de vestirse Lucy ya se había levantado buscando en el escritorio una libreta en la cual empezó a escribir una lista de lo que quería. No es que ella tuviera hambre, no, jamás serias una glotona, es solo que se le antojaba un par de cositas y la cena (la segunda cena) no la lleno por completo.

-Aquí tienes- Al terminar le entrego una hoja arrancada de la libreta donde anoto lo que quería.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto aun con sueño tomando la hoja.

-si-

-Vuelvo en un momento- Fue lo único que dijo para volver a dar otro bostezo y salir del departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, sin olvidar sus llaves y el dinero con que pagaría. Llevo bastante, su mente se lo decía.

.

.

.

-Quiero una hamburguesa con doble carne, doble pan, queso, pepino, tomate, cebolla, kétchup, mayonesa, lechuga, repollo, salsa BBQ, unas papas y un vaso grande de refresco-

El chico detrás del mostrador le miraba atónito.

-¿Algo más…señor?- Pregunto un poco dudoso

-¡Verdad! Casi se me olvida, quiero también un sundaes y un Hershey´s sundae pie-

-¿Para llevar?-

-Si-

-Son 24.22$-

-Aqui tiene-

-Tiene cambio-

-Si-

-Le traeremos su orden en un momento-

Diciendo esto se fue.

Con sueño Natsu se sentó en una de las mesas para apoyar su cabeza en esta y esperar que le llamaran con su orden lista. Fue un milagro divino que estuviera abierto un sitio de comida rápida a esa hora de la mañana y lo mejor de todo que estuviera cerca de donde vivía.

-Tengo sueño….- Se decía para si medio dormido últimamente tanto trabajo lo tenía cansado y ahora con la noticia de un bebe tendría que pronto ir consiguiendo un nuevo trabajo. Los minutos pasaron tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se quedó dormido hasta que sintió que alguien lo movía.

-Señor, señor disculpe pero su orden ya está lista- Le hablo uno de los empleados al ver lo dormir comenzó a llamarlo

-Eh?...Ah sí, ya voy-

Levantándose de su asiento fue de nuevo al mostrador para pagar su pedido y tomarlo. Ya teniendo todo salió del lugar para dirigirse a su casa pero su estómago comenzó a gruñir así que saco de una de las bolsas el sundaes y comenzó a comérselo por el camino. Lucy no va a sufrir por no tener una de las cosas que pidió. Además a el también se le antojaba uno en esos momentos.

.

.

.

 _"Realmente…cuanto durara esto"_ Se lamentaba mentalmente viendo como Lucy comía sin dejar ni migajas su hamburguesa al ver esto unas nauseas terribles le llegaron así que corrió hasta el baño para expulsar todo lo que había cenado.

-Natsu ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Pregunto Lucy desde la habitación de los dos al ver como Natsu corría hacia el baño, solo recibió como respuesta un sí.

-Creo que sería buena idea ir al médico ¿No crees mi pequeña o pequeño?- Pregunto sonriendo cálidamente para ver su vientre que todavía no daba señales o muestras de estar en crecimiento.-Ya quiero que nazcas

 _"Ya quiero nazca"_ Se decía para si un pobre peli rosa apoyado en el inodoro con malestar.

-¡Natsu! ¡¿Te comiste mi sundae?!-

-¡Jamás! …-

-¡Si lo hiciste!-

-¡No hay pruebas!-

 _Continuara…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice:** ¡Sorpresa! Actualice rápido he he n.n , no dure dos meses eue) es un record pero tuve que hacerlo rápido ya que tenía que salir

 **Lucy:** Este también es corto pero deseamos que les guste

 **Mani:** El que no deje comentario, olvídese de segunda parte

 **Alice:** ¡No! O.O no le hagan caso! Por cierto como esto fue rápido no eh tenido tiempo de leer los comentarios pero les juro por Diosito que los contestare todos en el próximo, así que espero que les guste. Siempre aceptamos todo tipo de comentarios y agradecemos su lectura :D

 **Mani:** Ya lo dije, No comentario, No próximo capitulo

 **Alice:** ¡Deja de decirle eso a los lectores!

.

.

.

 **Disclairme:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima yo solo los utilizo para la creación de esta historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Camino al médico (Parte 1)**

.

.

.

-Escúchame nashi tu papi y yo saldremos un momento al médico no será mucho solo será una o dos horas por eso quiero que no le abras la puerta a nadie que tu no conozcas ni que vengan preguntando por tu mama o papa ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí!-

-Bien-

-si son los cobradores diles que me fui de viaje-

-¿en serio? ¿Cobradores? Natsu explícame eso- No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Por eso miraba a su esposo enfrente de él esperando una explicación.

-Ah! Lucy sabes que eso es mentira- Respondió esquivando la mirada de Lucy mientras ponía una sonrisa comenzando a reír siendo imitado por la pequeña peli rosa quien veía sus padres enfrente de la puerta a la par que Lucy solo daba un suspiro tomando su bolso rosa de encima de la mesa.

-No, no es una broma, si son los cobradores diles que me morí de verdad- Dijo el peli rosa seriamente dejando de reír al igual que su pequeña causando un enojo en Lucy y al mismo tiempo un malestar y… ¿un antojo por comer helado de chocolate con chispas y mermelada? No, no, realmente necesitaba ir al médico. Estos antojos a las primeras semanas no eran normales.

-Natsu….- Empezó a decir colocándose su bolso con el ceño fruncido dispuesta a darle un sermón

-Es una broma-

-Pero si pregunta porque no hicieron el funeral fue porque no había dinero-

-¡Natsu Dragneel no le enseñes eso a la niña!-

-¡Ya está bien!- Volvió a reír a carcajadas más fuerte igual que nashi causando un dolor de cabeza en la pobre Lucy- ya, ya, nashi, nunca hagas eso. Vámonos Lucy

Diciendo esto abrió la puerta de entrada tomando sus llaves y billetera dejando de reír un poco siendo seguido por Lucy quien solo respiro profundo y dio un suspiro para abrazar a su pequeña y despedirse de ella.

-¡Nos vemos!-

-Nos vemos nashi- Contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo sonriendo para cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Ya afuera un pensamiento le llego a Lucy en esos instantes:

-Por cierto Natsu… ¿pediste un permiso de que no irías hoy al trabajo?-

-Bueno…se podría decir que si-

Fue su respuesta recordando vagamente ayer en el trabajo.

.

.

.

 **…Flashback…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Como todas las mañanas desayunaba un rico desayuno hecho por su preciada Lucy, se bañaba, se cepillaba los dientes, se arreglaba como la gente (jean negro, franela blanca y un par de tenis azules) tomaba sus llaves, su mochila de trabajar, su billetera, su tarjeta del metro, salía de su casa, tomaba el metro y llega a su trabajo donde pasaba la tarjeta de horarios llegando siempre a tiempo. El mejor despertador del mundo para no llegar nunca tarde al trabajo era… su pequeña hija siempre despertándolo con saltos en la cama para un nueve día, excepto sábados y domingo._

 _Si quieren un despertador como ese donde las energías son infinitas y nunca se acaban…tengan hijos._

 _-Buenos días- Saludo a sus compañeros mientras guardaba sus cosas en el casillero y se cambiaba con los trajes para trabajar en una fábrica de materiales mecánicos para autos de todo tipo._

 _-Hey, y esa cara de perro muerto-_

 _-es su cara de todos los días-_

 _-muy gracioso gajeel pero no estoy para chistes- Contesto a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo un hombre de piel morena de la misma edad de Natsu, cabello negro, largo despeinado, rebelde y despintado_ _de ojos rojos usando el mismo traje de trabajar azul que Natsu y los demás. Este se encontraba frente a su casillero guardando sus cosas._

 _-Explica, ¿Qué te sucede Natsu? Llevas días con esa cara- pregunto con preocupación ahora un hombre de edad ya mayor y apariencia de cabello azul peinado hacia atrás con un bigote. Estaba sentado en el banco colocándose sus botas._

 _Ya terminando de ponerse su traje vio al hombre mayor al cual conocía como Macao, lo conocía desde que era un adolecente cuando empezó a trabajar ya hace mucho tiempo. Había conocido hasta su hijo romeo que era como un hermano menor para él._

 _-Últimamente e estado saliendo de noche para comprar comida- Contesto dando un bostezo viendo también la cara de gajeel quien le miraba extrañado por eso._

 _-¿No te llenas ni con lo que comes?- Pregunto con gracia gajeel dejando su extrañeza en su mirada por una divertida._

 _-No, no es por eso, es que Lucy está embarazada…- Y no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir como todos se le acercaban unos impresionados y otros felices._

 _-¿Cómo? ¡Felicidades Natsu!- dijo Macao sonriendo dándole palmadas en el hombro al peli rosa que solo contesto con una sonrisa feliz un gracias. -¡Nuestro Natsu será papa de nuevo!_

 _Dando aquel anuncio todos empezaron a felicitarlo incluyendo a gajeel por tal noticia._

 _-felicidades hombre serás papa de nuevo-_

 _-Qué bueno por ti-_

 _-¡felicidades!-_

 _-Así que buscando el par, ya tienen a la niña y solo les falta el niño-_

 _-¡cierto!-_

 _-¿Cómo se llamara?-_

 _-cuando sepamos si es niña o niño pensaremos en el nombre después-_

 _Todos sus compañeros lo felicitaban por tal noticia de que uno de sus compadres seria padre de nuevo toda las felicitaciones, chistes hacia Macao quien decía ser tío otra vez ya que lo era de nashi no biológicamente pero no importaba, todo eso daban deseos de celebrar a lo grande y todo este ruido llamo la atención de uno de los jefes de la fábrica que pasaba por ahí extrañado por tan ruido proveniente del cuarto para cambiarse de los trabajadores._

 _-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa aquí?- Pregunto un señor mayor ya de edad viendo a sus empleados._

 _-¡Jefe, Natsu va a ser papa de nuevo!- Fue la respuesta de estos_

 _-Qué bueno por Natsu pero aun así van a tener que festejar después ahora hay que trabajar tenemos mucho que hacer en estos momentos ¿qué es lo que yo siempre les digo?-_

 _-Si llegan después de las nueve no hay paga este mes- Hablo Natsu sonriendo feliz_

 _-Que tenemos que trabajar más rápido o nunca acabaremos a tiempo- Dijo gajeel_

 _-Menos hablar y más trabajar- dijo Macao_

 _-¡No! Dios mío pero ¿Quién les enseña eso a ustedes?-_

 _No bien pregunto y todos los trabajadores le señalaron contestando al mismo tiempo_

 _-Tu-_

 _-¡Olvidemos eso! eso no es verdad-_

 _-yo le juro que apostaba por la primera- respondió el peli rosa causando risas a carcajadas en sus compañeros que también lo imitaban_

 _-yo también-_

 _-ustedes…-_

 _-Oiga, jefe, mañana tengo que ir al médico con Lucy así que quería saber si me deja faltar mañana- Anuncio más en vez de preguntar sabiendo la respuesta de uno de los hombres más viejos de la fábrica._

 _-Si Natsu, si puedes faltar mañana y me le mandas felicitaciones y saludos a Lucy y nashi y todos ustedes sigan trabajando-_

 _Diciendo esto salió de ahí con una respuesta de todos: "¡Si jefe!" realmente no sabía cómo es que todos en este sitio se habían vuelto como una familia pero así lo eran todos se conocían hasta las familias de estos mismos se conocían._

 _-Oye Natsu, si pasa cualquier cosa cuenta con nosotros y me le mandas felicidades por su nuevo bebe- Le comento Macao caminado a trabajar como los otros mientras sonreía siguiendo el coro donde todos le mandaban felicidades a él y su familia y también gritaban de ir de fiesta esta misma noche y si Natsu no iba no importa celebraban por él y bebían por él._

 _¿Para que estaban los compadres?_

 _Para eso_

 _-Está bien, yo le digo a Lucy por todas sus felicitaciones-_

 _Diciendo esto siguió a los demás._

 **…Fin de Flashback…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Por cierto, Lucy, los chicos te mandan felicidades-

-Sí, Natsu ya eso lo se te dije que les digas de mi parte gracias-

-¿En serio?-

-Se te olvida ¿qué me lo contaste anoche?-

-¡Ups! Se me olvido-

-Ay, Natsu…-

 _Continuara…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Alice:** ¡Volví! :v

 **Mani:** ¿Te fuiste?

 **Alice: ¡** Oí!

 **Lucy:** ¡Al fin! Hoy contestamos todos sus comentarios :D sin dejar ninguno, comencemos:

* * *

 **Respondiendo Comentarios:**

 **Tobitaka97:**

Qué bueno que te ha gustado y te hayan causado en gracia cada capítulo. Deseo que cada capítulo que haga te puedan seguir gustando y siempre actualizaremos… ¿Cuando?

 **Mani:** Algún día…

 **Alice:** No digas eso ToT)

 **Giuly DG:**

Mil Gracias por todos los comentarios, nunca dejas de comentar: D y eso nos hace felices, deseamos profundamente que cada capitulo te siga gustando como los demás sin dejar siempre nuestro toque de realismos recuerda que esta historia no será abandonada llegaremos al final aunque nosotros también suframos en el camino.

 **Mani:** Te comprendo, yo también tomo la luz prestada: v ¿Quién no lo ha hecho? Y va a sufrir ella sola

 **Alice:** Yo sí o-o)/…¡Espera, ¿Cómo que yo sola?!

 **Lucy** : XD

 **Yona-Heartifilia:**

Me hace feliz que lo consideres así, seguiremos continuando ;)

 **Guest:**

Agradezco tu comentario y no te preocupes por su situación que todo se solucionara y si es verdad u-u hay gente hoy en día que viven esta situación o peor por eso me base en este fin, quiero que las personas no solo lean realidad sino fantasía

 **Mani:** eso solo lo ponen los invitados

 **Alice:** o.O bueno...

 **Mani:** Ba, lo llamamos así quien contesto de esa forma responderá

 **Satsuki, Mizuki, Tsukiyo:**

Agradecemos felizmente que les guste esta historia y sus comentarios, Les dejamos un saludo de nuestras partes y deseamos que los siguientes capítulos les sigan agradando.

 **Satsuki:**

 **Alice:** ¿Natsu…Que? O.O)!

 **Mizuki:**

 **Lucy:** Tu entiendes uou)

 **Tsukiyo:**

 **Mani:** No dudes mucho que pueda ocurrir eso X)

 **Alice:** Eso jamás pasara!...no, en este fic

 **Mani:** Pero si en otro ewe

 **Alice:** ¿Quién sabe…? ewe

 **Lucy:** O.O ¡Jamás!, ¡No se lleven de estos dos! ¿Pero que se han fumado ustedes…?! o-ó

 **Yuki:**

Claro que continuaremos! ;) Muchas cosas te sorprenderán

 **QueenSara:**

Me hace feliz saber que te gusta y que podamos dejarte en suspenso o.O

 **Mani:** **Modo nivel suspenso: Superado** : V

 **Alice:** **Modo nivel suspenso: Superado** : V

 **Lucy:** n-n)U

 **Cecejiji:**

 **Alice:** Aquí traemos más! Hahaha

 **Mani:** ríes peor que un asesino

 **Alice:** u-u Eso fue todo, agradecemos sus comentarios. Así que continuemos con la historia,

 **Lucy:** Nos vemos: D

.

.

.

* * *

 **P.D:** Comenzaron los síntomas de embarazo así que a aguantar Natsu

 **Disclairme:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima yo solo los utilizo para la creación de esta historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: En el Medico (parte 2)**

.

.

.

Si seguía ahí sentado otra hora más moriría de aburrimiento…

Dando otro suspiro miro a su alrededor de nuevo. Un grupo de mujeres todas esperando ser atendidas por el doctor de la salad de maternidad. Algunas jóvenes madres venían acompañadas de sus amigas, otras de sus madres una que otra sola mientras que del otro lado un grupo de mujeres igual de acompañadas que las otras pero con el dato de ya eran madres, llevando en brazos a sus bebes o en sus carritos. El que estaba enfrente de él durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de su madre apostaba que era un varón. Las ropitas azules lo decían todo.

Eso le causo un poco de nostalgia. Antes de que su pequeña hija naciera, desde el momento en que se enteró de que sería niña el quiso ser el primero en comprar una ropita para niños con guates y gorrito incluidos en el combo del mismo color. Nadie pudo negar que nashi cuando nació se viera adorable con su ropita de dragón color verde, gorrito y guates por igual. Lucy duda de sus buenos gustos a veces.

-Natsu ya es casi nuestro turno- Recordó Lucy sentada a su lado leyendo muy entretenida una revista de maternidad. Estaba un poco ansiosa.

-Si- Fue su respuesta acomodándose un poco en el asiento viendo ahora a una pareja salir del consultorio llevando en sus manos un pequeño bebe cubierto hasta la cabeza en una manta blanca.

 _¿Así nos veremos cuando nazca nuestro nuevo hijo o hija?_ Pensaba Natsu mirando el techo blanco de la salad.

-No me gusta que nashi falte a clases- Comento Lucy cerrando la revista ya cansada de leerla.

-Sabes que en el hospital duraremos un buen rato y no habrá quien la busque a clases así que mejor se quede en casa. Apuesto que está viendo televisión-

.

.

.

 **En casa**

Un pequeña peli rosa vestida todavía en pijamas se movía en la salad de su casa de un lado a otro al ritmo de la canción final de una las películas que su papa trajo a casa. La cual puso en el viejo pero siempre confiable DVD.

-1, 2, 1, 2 Don't think about it…

Just move your body-

La película que veía era la de The peanuts; Charlie Brown y Snoopy que salió en estreno el año pasado pero eso no importaba para verla de Nuevo. La veía siempre con el objetivo de aprenderse la canción y sorprender a sus padres cuando la supiera completa. Estaba que la cantaba hasta en la escuela desde que supo que tendría un hermanito o hermanita. Cuando naciera le enseñaría a bailar, si lo haría, pero… primero debía aprender ella.

Sí, ese era su objetivo.

\- When you finally let go  
And you slay that solo  
'Cause you listen to the music  
Sing, oh, ey, oh…1, 2, 1, 2-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Le iba a pedir a Levi que la buscara por mí pero está muy ocupada para hacerlo, aunque se sorprendió mucho cuando le dije que será tía de nuevo- Diciendo esto contuvo una ligera risa recordando las reacciones de su mejor amiga cuando supo que sería tía de nuevo. No de sangre pero por derecho sí. Levantando la revista se la mostro a Natsu quien solo la miro sin comprender.

-Aquí dice que tanta televisión puede hacer daño a los niños-

-No creas en esas cosas Lucy- Dijo tomando la revista y dejándola con las demás en un pequeño pero muy bien decorado, una canasta.

-Señora Heartifilia, es su turno- llamo la enfermera. Un señora mayor ya de edad pero que seguía ejerciendo su función de enfermera.

-Ah, sí, voy- Respondió Lucy parándose de su asiento tomando su bolso blanco que combinaba con su vestido azul hasta las rodillas.- Vamos Natsu

-Voy-

.

.

.

-Buenos días, señorita Heartifilia y a su pareja también-

El doctor un hombre mayor de edad, con canas en toda la cabeza y barba por igual con su siempre bata blanca está sentado frente a su mesa de madera la cual tenía algunos papeles y todos los materiales que todo doctor lleva consigo más si trabaja en maternidad.

-Buenos días doctor-

-Buenos días-

Saludaron los dos con las manos al doctor quien correspondió el saludo. Espero unos momentos antes de hablar viendo como la pareja que acaba de entrar se sentaban en las dos sillas que tenía frente a su escritorio, las cuales eran de madera pero cómodas siempre para los pacientes. Principalmente las mujeres embarazadas.

-Bien, por donde comenzamos. Dígame señorita ¿Cómo se siente hoy?-

-Me siento bien- Respondió Lucy naturalmente

-¿No ha sentido algo diferente? ¿Cómo nauseas o fatiga?

-Si…nauseas las sentía al principio antes de enterarme que estaba embarazada pero casi ni las siento ahora y la fatiga es lo mismo-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Sucede algo doctor?- Pregunto Natsu ahora quien no había dicho nada desde hace un rato escuchando atento las palabras del doctor.

-No, nada malo sucede si les preocupa- Tranquilizo sonriendo amable a la pareja que se miraron por breves segundos para volver a ver al doctor con dudas.-Déjenme explicarles. Para muchas mujeres, el primer síntoma de embarazo es la falta de periodo menstrual ¿No es así?-

-Si-Confirmo Lucy recordando que hace como dos semanas atrás su periodo mensual no llego a la fecha de siempre.

-La mayoría de las prueba de embarazo dan entre positivo o negativo si son defectuosas para cuando la mujer no haya tenido su periodo menstrual. Otros que indican un embarazo son síntomas como la fatiga, sentirse hinchada, ganas frecuentes de orinar, cambios en su estado de ánimo, náuseas y sensibilidad o hinchazón de los senos. No todas las mujeres tienen los mismos síntomas pero es común tener aunque sea uno de estos…por eso mi pregunta al principio-

Natsu solo suspiro calmado sintiéndose un poco mal. Tenía nauseas de nuevo.

-Vengo ahora-

Diciendo esto se levantó ante la mirada de Lucy y el doctor

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto esta extrañada por eso

-Tengo que tomar aire, te espero afuera Lucy. Nos vemos doctor-

-Está bien- No pudo decir más ya que Natsu se había marchado.

.

.

.

Salió por la misma puerta donde entraron cerrándola detrás de sí para irse corriendo al primer baño que encontrara. Por alguna razón hasta cansancio sentía en esos momentos.

Pero eso no impidió que saliera corriendo lo que más podía hasta encontrar el baño doblando a la esquina. Todas las mujeres que estaban en la salad de espera lo vieron extrañado eso, sin comprender que pasaba.

.

.

.

-Natsu…-

-Su pareja no está muy bien por lo que observo…- Comento el doctor con las manos juntas encima del escritorio.

-Esposo- Corrigió Lucy dando un suspiro dejando de ver por donde momentos atrás Natsu había salido- Estamos casados en unión libre

-Oh, hace mucho que no escucho sobre unión libre. Pero qué bueno que sigan juntos-

-Si- Aquello causo una sonrisa sincera en la mirada de Lucy pero con preocupación- A estado así desde hace días y me preocupa su estado. Por eso vinimos al médico hoy, pero insistió antes de entrar que sería mejor si soy yo la que voy a ver como estoy…Termine haciéndole caso.

-¿Desde cuándo tiene nauseas?- El doctor no espero mucho y formulo una pregunta directa aunque sentía que la respuesta ya la sabia. No era el primero que llegaba a si a su consultorio.

-Desde hace una semana- Pensó por momentos la joven- Creo que fue después de que le dije que sería padre…-

-Ya se lo que tiene-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, y no es nada grave. No se preocupe.-

-Gracias doctor-

-Bueno ya que me acaba de confirmar que todo va bien con los síntoma del primer mes toda va bien, una pregunta me llega a la mente… ¿Además de esos síntomas, no se ha sentido diferente?

-La verdad es que hace días me ha nacido unas ansias por comer aunque así mismo me ocurrió cuando iba a tener a mi primera hija-

-Entonces no hay que preocuparnos señorita, eso debe ser un problema hormonal- Confirmo el doctor moviendo la cabeza en señal de si-Yo le recomiendo que descanse mucho, trate de comer balanceado y sería bueno si hace yoga ya vera que dentro de un par de meses su embarazo transcurrirá normal, sin problema alguno. En el caso de su esposo, que trate de no comer mucho o le será peor-

-Muchas gracias doctor- Agradeció dándole la mano al doctor quien la correspondió por igual en señal de despedida.-Lo haremos

-De nada, espero volverlos a ver. Recuerde mis consejos señorita-

-Sí, doctor-

-Y Si es posible me gustaría que vengan su esposo y usted aquí de nuevo en dos meses ¿Si?

-Por supuesto-

-Bien, eso es todo, Nos vemos-

-Nos vemos doctor- Diciendo esto se despidió del sonriente doctor quien esperaba otros pacientes. La fila de pacientes por espera era bastante larga hoy.

.

.

.

-Natsu…sal de ahí. Ya es hora de irnos-

Nada.

La llave del inodoro más el agua bajar se escuchó. Luego el agua del lavamanos.

Suspiro apoyándose en la puerta del baño. El doctor le había dicho que nada malo le pasaba, que todo era normal pero aun así…estaba preocupada. Desde que salió de la oficina del doctor fue a buscar a Natsu, gracias a Dios que una señora le dijo que le vio corriendo en dirección al baño.

Ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta, esperando que el peli rosa saliera de ahí. Realmente no comprendía nada.

A los pocos segundos la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a un peli rosa después de haber regurgitado todo su desayuno. Este salió del baño abrazando a Lucy como un pequeño a su madre.

-Me siento mal, cansado y con nauseas-

-Lo sé, lo se…- Consoló Lucy correspondiendo el abrazo- No te preocupes, el doctor me dijo que vas a estar bien

-¿Cómo rayos lo sabe si ni siquiera me atendió?- Se preguntó a si mismo extrañado por eso mirando a los lados dejando de abrazar a Lucy para no aplastarla con su peso apoyado encima de esta.- ¿Es adivino?

-Él dice que no es de preocuparnos. Ven vamos a casa te preparare una sopa- Contesto Lucy con una pequeña risa por tales palabras. Ese era el Natsu que ella conocía cuando se encontraba bien.

-No quiero sopa…-

-Veremos que hacemos… ¿Nos vamos?-

-Si-

Con pasos lentos se encamino para irse hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

-Natsu…- Llama Lucy a un pensativo peli rosa que solo volteo la mirada al llamado viendo una suave sonrisa en el rostro de Lucy enfrente de él.

-Te amo-

Aquellas palabras le hicieron olvidar todos sus malestares y tormentos en ese día. Con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro volvió a abrazar a Lucy por la cintura en medio del pasillo dándole un suave beso.

-Yo también- Dijo viendo a una sonrojada Lucy corresponder el abrazo-Volvamos a casa, nashi nos espera-

-Si… ¿Qué tal si cenamos comida china?- Sugirió caminando dejando el abrazo atrás para ir de las manos agarrados los dos.

-Sí, vamos-

-Sabes a vomito- se burló Lucy entre risas que no disimulaba para nada.

-Así que eso te gusta ¿Eh?- Insinuó Natsu con una sonrisa coqueta.

-No! ¡Que asco!- Moviendo la cabeza negativamente por esas palabras.

-Entonces no digas que se a vomito si acabo de vomitar-

-Para la próxima te regalare una menta-

-No pero mándame a cepillar los dientes mejor-

-Eso hare-

-Graciosita-

-De nada-

 _Continuara…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Alice: *Mira a los lados detrás de un pared* ¿** Nadie a la vista…?... ¡Bien! Les traje el siguiente capítulo y un regalo de navidad al final para mis queridos lectores que no quieran asesinarme por tardarme tanto… ¿Verdad?

 **Mani:** Yo apuesto a que si

 **Alice:** ¡¿Qué?! 0-0)...obviando un segundo ese tema n-n)U de no asesinarme les quiero desear a todos una Feliz Navidad y...

 **Lucy:** Recuerden ser buenos o Santas no les traerá regalos n-n) y regalen con amor

 **Mani:** Coman y beban mucho en estas fiestas hasta el amanecer como si no hubiera mañana

 **Lucy/Alice:** ¡Feliz Navidad a todos y un Feliz Año Nuevo! :D

 **Mani:** ;)

* * *

 **Disclairme:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima yo solo los utilizo para la creación de esta historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Buenas noticias**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un mes después de la visita…**

 _-¿Cómo te sientes Lu-chan?-_

-Fatal-

 _-Vamos, anímate que ya pasaste eso una vez. Una segunda vez no hace daño a nadie-_

-Ya quiero que llegue el día en que me digas que vas a hacer mama para yo decirte eso mismo-

Las risas del otro lado del teléfono era lo único que podía escuchar en esos momentos y siendo sincera…nada de eso la alegraba, si, si, se sentía súper feliz de ser madre otra vez pero seamos realistas hace días que no lo estaba pasando de maravilla y Natsu en vez de ayudarla ¡Estaba peor que ella!

Hace días sentía que su estómago era casi un remolino gracias a Dios que Nashi estaba con ella para ayudarla porque no sabría que hacer sinceramente y Natsu no era su mejor opción de ayuda en estos momentos.

 _-Y ¿Cómo está mi pequeña sobrina Nashi y Natsu con sus síntomas?-_

-Ellos están bien Levi-chan, Nashi le manda saludos a su querida tía y Natsu está un día bien y un día mal-

-Parece que tiene cambios de humor-

-Su estómago los tiene mejor dicho- Ahora las risas que se escucharon fueran la de la joven rubia quien se encontraba enfrente del espejo de baño del departamento en esos momentos- Como es sábado Natsu decidió que se llevaría a Nashi a jugar al parque para que no esté todo el día encerrada aquí conmigo, dice que nos convertiremos en vampiros ya que no tomamos sol-

 _-Eso no lo sabía-_

-Ni yo-

Las dos chicas rieron juntas, se conocían desde la secundaria donde se volvieron mejores amigas. Sabían los secretos de la otra y hasta lo que les gustaba pero aunque fueran diferentes en varios aspectos tenían un par de cosas en común, y esta eran, la lectura. A Lucy le encantaba escribir pero había dejado eso hace tanto tiempo mientras que a Levi la edición de grandes libros.

 _-Por cierto Lu-chan, te tengo una noticia que será muy buena para ti-_

-¿Una noticia buena para mí? ¿Cuál?- Preguntaba curiosa sentándose en encima del retrete. Se sentía cansada hasta por estar parada.

 _-¿Recuerdas que trabajo como una de los editores de la sección de literatura en la Editorial Fairy?-_

-Sí, claro que lo recuerdo ¿Por?-

- _Hace poco uno de los editores en jefe anuncio que harían un concurso patrocinado por la misma-_

-¿Un concurso? ¿Sobre qué?- La curiosidad le llamaba en esos momentos.

 _-Un concurso de novelas cortas y el ganador tendrá el privilegio de ser publicado en las mejores editoras del mundo además de ganar un dinero extra-_ Dijo Levi muy emocionada añadiendo- _Todavía no sé cuánto, pero sé que es mucho por lo que dicen los muchachos-_

-¿En serio? Porque dinero no nos haría nada mal a mí y Natsu- Paso una mano por sus cabellos arreglando un mechón rebelde que se escapaba de su alta coleta hacia atrás.

 _-¡Sí! ¡Lu-chan, esta es tu oportunidad de volver a escribir!-_

-No sé, Levi-chan…-Respiro profundamente negando con la cabeza- Hace mucho que no escribo desde que nació Nashi y no sé si tenga el mismo toque de antes…además una novela no es tan fácil de hacer- Y eso lo sabía ella mejor que nadie.

Bastante trabajo, esfuerzo, horas sin dormir ni comer le costaron para hacer dos novelas en un año para una editorial famosa en su tiempo de juventud cuando apenas cursaba la universidad pero esos tiempos pasaron al igual que su inspiración para escribir sino fuera por Natsu no sabría que hubiera hecho realmente.

 _-¡No digas eso Lu-chan! Debes intentarlo, estoy segura que serás la mejor y será tu regreso al mundo de los escritores-_

-mmm…Lo pensare pero si…tienes razón intentarlo no hace daño- Apoyo saliendo del baño.

 _-Esa es la Lucy que quiero escuchar, ahora mismo iré a inscribirte en el concurso y más tarde te llamo para contarte todo lo que este exige y las reglas del mismo ¡Nos vemos!_

-¡Espera Levi-ch!-

Colgó.

-Ni siquiera me dejo terminar-

Suspiro dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro conocía esa forma de ser en su amiga. El amor que sentía Levi por los libros era tal que siempre terminaba convención a las personas de continuar escribiendo cuando alguien iniciaba un nuevo proyecto que consistiera en novelas o cuentos y no mentiría jamás que fue ella quien la ayudo con su segunda novela. Era su editora.

-Entonces… ¿Qué tipo de novela podría hacer?-

Se preguntaba así misma dejando el teléfono encima de la mesa.

Llevaba un buen tiempo que no escribía y no sabía con qué comenzar o que tipos de historia hacer…realmente llegaría a ganar. Su estómago comenzó a hacer ruidos dando señales de que tenía hambre así que se encamino hacia la cocina acariciando su vientre por inercia ya todavía no daba señales de estar embarazada y apenas tenía un mes cumplido por lo que no se preocuparía en cambio sus pensamientos viajaban de un lado a otro pero todos estos se detuvieron al encender el bombillo de la cocina.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Ya se quemó?- Lo apago y encendió unas dos veces asegurándose así misma que el mismo estaba quemado-Genial, otra cosa más que hay que comprar-

Incluiría en su lista mental de cosas que comprar cuando fuera al supermercado un bombillo nuevo para la cocina y otro para la habitación que compartía con Natsu.

-Necesitamos mudarnos-

Necesitaba hablar seriamente con Natsu de irse de aquel lugar y no es porque no le gustaría, ya que tenía buenos vecinos y no pagaban la luz, es solo que quería tener un lugar propio para cuando su hija o hijo naciera y donde Nashi pudiera crecer más libremente. Con todo esto en mente una idea llego a sus pensamientos y una sonrisa por igual

-¡Ya se!-

La idea para su nueva novela tendría un pequeñito cierto parentesco con su situación actual.

.

.

-¡Lucy ya llegamos!-

-¡Trajimos comida china!-

Se anunciaron los dos mientras Natsu cerraba la puerta detrás de si quitándose el abrigo que llevaba puesto. Ya la temporada de invierno había iniciado hace poco y el frió que hacía en las calles nadie lo aguantaba.

-Bienvenidos- Dijo Lucy con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro desde la entrada de la cocina.

-Y ¿Eso?- Pregunto con curiosidad el único hombre de la casa viendo encima de la mesa algunos lápices, una borra, dos marcadores y varias hojas algunas arrugadas.

-Voy a volver a escribir-

-Qué raro pensé que ya lo habías dejado- Comento colocando encima de la mesa los empaques de comida que había comprado en el camino cuando volvía del parque con su hija.

-Sí, pero Levi-chan me llamo esta mañana diciéndome que abra un concurso pronto de novelas y si la hora no me falla- Miro el reloj de la salad para volver su mirada hacia el peli rosa- Ya estoy inscrita en el mismo-

-Deberías hacerlo, siempre te gusto escribir- Apoyo Natsu con una sonrisa terminando de abrir los empaques de comida- Y hace mucho que no lo haces-

-Sí, tienes razón-

-Mama ¿Yo puedo ayudarte?- Pregunto la pequeña peli rosa con emoción.

-Claro que si mi vida- Contesto ante la mirada expectante de su hija.

-¿Esto…?-

-Papa ¿Qué tienes?- Pregunto con curiosidad Nashi ante la mirada de desagrado que ponía un peli rosa.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto ahora Lucy extrañada por eso dirigiendo su mirada a los fideos chinos- Yo no veo nada raro

-…El olor es espantoso…- Confeso cerrando el empaque y confundiendo más a la joven madre-ya hasta el hambre se me fue…-

Captando lo que quería decir solo pudo contener las risas que querían escapar de sus labios.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién era el que decía antes que la comida china era lo mejor?-

-Te aseguro…que nunca salieron esas…palabras… de mi boca…y el que dijo eso…pues no sabe lo que dice-

-Te lo creo-

Madre e hija no pudieron aguantar las risas y terminaron riendo ante las palabras del peli rosa que dejo su comida a un lado con unas nauseas terribles. Nashi solo rió imitando a su madre aunque no comprendiera mucho a las palabras de sus padres en el caso de Lucy si, Natsu por el caso solo cubría su boca mirándolas con un mohín de enojo.

¿Por qué nadie quería creerle cuando decía que sus gustos habían cambiado sobre la comida? ¡Ni siquiera sus compañeros de trabajo que se burlaban del!... ¡Y ahora Lucy y su hija!... ¿Las cosas no se pueden poner peor?... ¿O sí?

 _Continuara..._

.

.

.

 **-Extra de Navidad-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Natsu así no se colocan las luces solo las vas a romper-

-¿Qué tal así?-

-Mal-

-¿Y así?-

-Mal de nuevo y ya te enredaste otra vez-

-¡Ah, Ven a serlo tu entonces!- Replico ya cansado alejándose del intento de árbol de navidad. El cual decidieron colocar en Noche Buena, si, en específicamente esa fecha.

Porque fue ese mismo que Natsu logro conseguir un árbol de navidad, bastante caros en los mercados pero barato en un tienda de segunda mano un poco lejos de la ciudad. Empeñado en conseguir uno antes de navidad a buen precio tardo días buscando uno pero mientras tanto tenían uno pequeño hecho de papel por su adorable hija para tener el espíritu navideño con ellos pero al final de todo lo consiguió y ahora ahí estaban, en esa situación. Adornando el arbolito a últimas horas de la tan esperada navidad. Sin olvidar el pequeño arbolito de dibujo colgando a un lado del mismo, siendo un adorno más.

-¡Natsu Dragneel me duelen los pechos, tengo frió y me siento cansada no puedo estar bien de pie!- Gruño con un pequeño mohín de molestia en su mirada callando al otro en el acto.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- Para el peli rosa esos cambios de humor en su amada esposa no eran algo nuevo pero tratar con ellos era difícil. Vio su rostro y un pesar recorrió su espalda, esa mirada no por favor. Lucy iba a llorar.

-¡No, no llores!-

-Me hablaste muy alto…-

-Pero si fuiste tú…-Susurro para sí mismo callando de nuevo antes los sonidos más altos- ¡Lo siento no quise decir nada de eso!-

-¡Está bien te perdono!- Con una sonrisa en su rostro vio la expresión de incrédulo en el rostro de su amado quien solo se levantó sin saber que decir. Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Iré a ver qué hace Nashi… y…decirle que me ayude…si, eso hare-

-Y de paso pasas por la cocina y me traes un poco de pan de frutas- Pidió sonriendo dulcemente ante la mirada del otro que solo asintió siguiendo su camino. Viendo que ya no estaba en el pasillo soltó una ligera risa dejando escapar de sus labios- Esto de estar embarazada tiene sus ventajas…-

La verdad es que algunos síntomas había comenzado aparecer hace unos días atrás pero no los sentía tan graves solo fingía para molestar a Natsu un momento aunque sinceramente si le dolían los pechos y las náuseas ni se digan.

Estar embarazada no era nada fácil.

.

.

.

Se encamino a la habitación de su hija quien dormía al lado de la de ellos. Al entrar la vio recostada en la cama con algunas hojas en manos y un par de colores en otra. Estaba haciendo uno de sus dibujos los cuales siempre pegaba por toda su habitación. Llevaba puesto un abrigo grande rojo con algunos dibujos de renos también llevaba uno así mismo pero en tamaño adulto, regalo por adelantado de Lucy, sus jeans blancos a juego parecido a los suyos y su cabello atado en dos coletas con dos listones rojos, cortesía de su querida madre que quería que se vieran iguales.

En cambio ella solo decidió vestir un vestido rojo con volantes al final y en las mangas y unos tacones blancos en ese día tan especial.

A su lado tenía un pequeño radio que encontró una vez abandonado en las calles y su papa la ayudo a arreglarlo.

En ese día las emisoras de radio tocaban todo tipo de músicas navideñas y ella las cantaba una por una.

\- Con mi burrito sabanero, voy camino de Belén, con mi burrito sabanero hoy camino de Belén, si me ven, si me ven voy camino de Belén si me ven, si me ven voy camino de Belén-

No quería interrumpir a su pequeña cantante pero la situación lo necesitaba.

-Nashi, necesito que ayudes a papa a poner las luces del árbol de navidad o tu madre terminara asesinándome en el proceso- dijo Natsu con un hondo suspiro.

-Mama tiene muchos cambios de humor- Comento Nashi dejando lo que hacía para ver a su padre

-Apenas tiene un mes Y así será por 8 meses- Se Lamentó así mismo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas al lado de la cama de su pequeña hija- Hasta ganas de llorar me dieron-

-Que difícil tu vida- Consoló la pequeña dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda a su padre en señal de comprensión.

-¿Lo crees?- Pregunto mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la peli rosa quien solo sonrió

-Ese es el sacrificio de ser padre-

-Si-

.

.

.

-¡Listo!- Dijeron al unido encendiendo las luces del árbol de navidad todo decorado de muchas luces y una bella estrella en la punta.

-Qué lindo quedo- Comento la joven madre viendo a sus dos tesoros más preciados frente al árbol todo colorido y adornado- Ahora sí, parece un árbol de verdad-

-Sí, todo esto fue gracias a la mejor ayudante del mundo que tengo- Alago orgulloso Natsu a su hija acariciando su cabeza mientras sonreía.

-¡No fue nada!- Exclamo orgullosa de sí misma causando un par de risas en sus padres.

-Por cierto Lucy mira lo que me encontré-

-¿El qué?- Pregunto con curiosidad al ver al peli rosa acercarse a ella con algo detrás de su espalda. Extrañada solo vio como colgaba algo encima de él con la curiosidad a flote.

-¿Un muérdago?-

-Señorita sería tan amable de permitirme un beso- Tomo su mano con suavidad sonriendo de forma galante.

-Por supuesto señor pero soy casada y con hijos-

-A su familia no le importara-

Sin más que decir y con muérdago en manos tomo de la cintura a la joven madre sin mucha fuerza y planto un suave beso en sus labios que fue correspondido de igual forma. No importa los años que pasaran nunca dejaría de amar a quien le permitió entrar en su vida hace tanto tiempo atrás.

-Nashi porque no vas a escribirle una carta a santa a ver que regalos te traerá este año mientras yo termino de servir la cena-

-¡Esta bien!-

-Que no se te olviden las galletas específicamente de chocolate y un vaso de leche debajo del árbol- Dijo Natsu sin soltar aun a Lucy añadiendo- Y si esta fría mejor, no queremos que se dañe de paso-

-¡No lo olvidare!-

A veces se preguntaba mentalmente cuando sus padres entenderían que ella ya sabía muy qué Santa no existía y solo era un mito para que los niños se portaran bien. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que quien se disfrazaba como Santa todos los años era el vecino de abajo quien se hacía pasar por este en las tiendas el cual reconoció a la primera pero sus queridos padres lo negaron cuando les pregunto además de que eran ellos los que colocaban los regalos de navidad bajo el arbolito, una noche descubrió los regalos de navidad en el armario de sus padres, se desilusiono al principio pero entendió todo en unos momentos pero aun así…

 _"Mejor dejemos que crean que si…"_ Pensó para sí misma corriendo hacia su habitación ante la mirada sonriente de sus padres.

.

.

.

-¡Es navidad!- Exclamo con mucha emoción saltando encima de la cama de sus padres con su pijama de dragones aun puesta-¡Es navidad!-

-¿Ya…? ¿Tan rápido?- Bostezo su padre levantándose apenas aun adormilado mientras su madre se levantaba por igual estirándose un poco.

-¡Si, vamos a ver los regalos!- Exclamo saltando de la cama emocionada saliendo de la habitación de sus padres.

Llegando hacia la salad vio debajo del arbolito de navidad varios regalos de diferentes tamaños y la mayoría decían su nombre. Muy contenta corrió hacia estos sin saber cuál abrir primero. Sus padres llegaron bostezando a la salad.

Aunque su situación no fuera la mejor de todo el mundo eso nunca les impediría conseguir regalos para su pequeña hija.

-¡Mama mira, mira, todos estos regalos son para mí!-

-Claro que si cariño- Apoyo una sonriente Lucy hacia su hija mientras se sentaba en el mueble siendo imitada por Natsu el cual se acostaba en este apoyando su cabeza en una de las piernas de Lucy.

-Porque no abres un primero- Sugirió Natsu mirando a su hija que leía una nota en uno de los regalos hasta levantarse y acercarse a ellos entregándole el regalo a su padre.

-Mira papa esto es para ti-

-¿Para mí? ¿Qué será?- Pregunto con curiosidad desenvolviendo el regalo de color verde adornado con un lindo moño dorado a juego. Al abrirlo se sorprendió de ver su contenido.

-¿Un bufanda?-

-¡Es muy linda!-

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto Lucy acariciando suavemente sus cabellos sonriendo de oreja a oreja ante las expresiones del peli rosa quien devolvió la sonrisa agradeciendo de paso.

-Me encanta- Se colocó la bufanda de color blanco a cuadros quedándole perfectamente.

-Sabía que te gustaría, yo la hice- Un sonrojo avergonzada adorno el rostro de Lucy mientras hablaba juntando sus manos- Me fue difícil ya que nunca había hecho algo así-

-Y mucho- Apoyo quedándose viendo a los ojos de su amada.

Seré miraron por un buen rato siendo ignorados por la pequeña peli rosa.

-Papa ¿Qué esto?- Interrumpió la dulce atmósfera que se formaba la pequeña Nashi cargando en sus manos un caja de gran tamaño, la cual tenía varios agujeros a su alrededor y un enorme listo mal hecho encima de color azul y una nota encima. Su mirada viaja una y otra vez a esta sin saber que podría contener.

Tomando la nota en manos leyó las letras que esta tenía escrita.

-Es para mí… ¿Pero qué será?- Se preguntaba así misma buscando un remitente en la nota.

-Quien sabe… ¿Por qué no lo abres?- Sugirió su padre con una sonrisa ante la mirada de la pequeña quien solo asintió quitando el listo y abriéndola de par en par. Al ver el contenido de la misma una enorme sonrisa de felicidad creció en su rostro.

-¡Es un gato!-

-¿Un gato?- Pregunto sorprendida Lucy viendo como su pequeña hija sacaba de una de las cajas un pequeño gatito, no tendría menos de una semana que nació si su vista no le fallaba. Miro al único hombre de la casa o departamento, como deseen llamarle, esperando una respuesta.

-Lo encontré abandonado anoche en una caja frente al edificio- Respondió en susurro para que solo la rubia pudiera escucharlo- Me fue difícil esconderlo de ustedes…aunque el me ayudó mucho en no hacer ruido, duerme mucho ¿No sabía si a Nashi le gustaría?-

-Natsu…- Aquella acción tan linda de su amado le causo una ternura por dentro. Eso amaba de aquel hombre de cabellos rosa esa forma de actuar siempre pensando en otros- A Nashi estoy segura de que le encanto, solo ve la-

Diciendo esto vio a su pequeña cargar muy cariñosamente al pequeño gatito de curioso color azul en su pelaje, el cual dormía plácidamente en sus bracitos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Gracias papa!- Agradeció a su padre muy contenta ya que siempre quiso una mascota- ¡Yo lo cuidare, lo alimentare y bañare! ¡Este es el mejor regalo de navidad!

Natsu no dijo nada solo sonreía de ver a su pequeña tan feliz. ¡Que importaba si en el edificio no aceptaban mascotas! Si su pequeña era feliz, él también lo era. Ya vería luego que hacía con la noticia de un gato hacia la dueña del edificio aunque bueno con esa expresión de felicidad en el rostro de Nashi dudaba mucho que ella pudiera negarse a aceptarlo.

Si…era una buena idea.

-Nashi ¿Cómo le llamaras?- Pregunto ahora Lucy sonriendo llamando la atención de la niña quien solo volteo a verle aun con el gatito en manos.

-¡Happy! Se llamara Happy ya que sonríe muy feliz- Contesto emocionada.

-Es un nombre muy lindo, estoy segura de que le gusta- Apoyo Lucy dejando escapar una ligera risa igual que Natsu.

Su pequeña hija era feliz y esos los hacia muy feliz en el fondo.

.

 **-Fin del Extra de Navidad-**


End file.
